kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Foundation X
is an underground research organization focusing on illegal projects with phenomenal energetic potentials. The massive projects they focus would provide in return immeasurable profit and research data from sponsoring different organizations to their respective project. They first debut in ''Kamen Rider W'', sponsoring the Museum for their Gaia Memory research, involving the investigation of the true Gaia Memory and the artificial Gaia Memories. After Ryubee Sonozaki dies, the foundation takes over the Gaia Impact project. After the death of Jun Kazu, Foundation X cancels all Gaia Memory research to focus on other prospective projects, such as the O Medals and later the Cosmic Energy research of Mitsuaki Gamou. Foundation X is also known for creating Dummy Kaijin, which are kaijin that resemble and hold the powers of the kaijin they represent, but are actually manifestations of Gaia Memories, Medals, or Cosmic Energy. Following the events of Kamen Rider Fourze, the organization remained silent until their recent involvement with the Rider Gashats. Appearance All members of Foundation X wear white business suits, classifying them as both researchers and business . History NEVER and the Quarks The first known endeavour that Foundation X oversaw was the Necro-Overs, a breed of superhuman created by reviving the dead. The first example of the Necro-Overs was Katsumi Daido whom was resurrected by his scientist mother, Maria. Though his revival and transformation proved to be a success as he passed every inhumane experimentation, Daido learned that the NEVER Project was rejected by Foundation X in favor of the Museum's Gaia Memories. Responding to the Foundation's messengers by telling that NEVER had only just begun as, with his mother, he revived and recruited four more deceased individuals to fight with him as part of NEVER which he led as a mercenary force. With their work taking them to Southeast Asia Country S, NEVER encountered a girl named Mina as she was captured by a pair of fellow Quarks, psychic soldiers and the product of research by Foundation X scientist Doctor Prospect, Lloyd and Shion. Taking Mina with them, Daido was confronted by one of the Foundation's "merchants of death", Jun Kazu, who assumed the form of Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare. When Daido touched the Lost Driver out of a feeling, Kazu was forced to eject the incompatible Eternal Memory and used his psychic power on Daido and his fellow NEVER Reika before Mina turned herself as Kazu decided to bring the two Necro-Overs with them to Prospect for study. Finding that the Quarks were forced into doing what Prospect orders them to do, Daido was introduced to the Doctor who revealed his Eyes Memory allowed him to use Quarks, under his control. Defying Prospect, Daido was only just saved from the Eyes Dopant by Reika as he vowed to kill the Doctor, a sentiment which was telepathically detected by Mina who revealed to him Prospect's barrier, Heaven's Horn, which he would use to cull the Quarks. Moving to free the Quarks, Daido gave the psychic slaves the drive to rebel before going off towards Doctor Prospect's complex. As Reika and the Quarks fought off the Foundation X Quarks, Daido made his way to Prospect's manor where he was confronted by Kazu as he revealed Museum's location in Futo before becoming the Utopia Dopant, stating that the Eternal Memory is malfunctioning. Though no match for the Utopia Dopant, Daido managed to get the Eternal Memory and his perfect synchronization with it allowed him to become Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare. With his newfound power, Eternal killed Kazu and destroyed Prospect's controls to Heaven's Horn. As the rest of NEVER arrived to take out his soldiers and get the Quarks out, the Eyes Dopant attacked Eternal before revealing that all he did was ensure they die a painful death. Despite making his way to them, Daido arrived too late to save the Quarks as Prospect revealed his power over the Quarks was to kill them should they leave the complex. Prospect's intent to break Daido only drived him utterly insane as he thanked the Doctor for reminding him that all people are devils before he transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal to send the Eyes Dopant to Hell with the support from his group before destroying him with the Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive. As Prospect dies from his own effect, Daido realized that the Eternal Memory finally broke down and he discards it. Refusing to revive Mina as a Necro-Over at Reika's request, the maddened Daido decided to stick it to the Museum by going to Futo. However, as Kazu was taken by his fellow Foundation X members to be converted into a Necro-Over, it was revealed that Mina survived the Eyes Dopant's attack. The Museum Cosmic Energy The Lem Kannagi Incident Hunting the SOLU Detecting the appearance of meteorites carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU, a potential resource for the Foundation to exploit, which were falling from space all over the world, Foundation X sent out their assembled combatmen armies to intercept the meteorites. This hunt would bring them into conflict with the Seven Legendary Riders: in Eastern Europe Country A the Double Riders #1 and #2 fought the Foundation's Stardust Ninja Dustards, in Mediterranean Archipelago Country G Foundation X's Waste Yummies were met by V3 and Riderman, and in South America Country C the Masquerade Dopant army of Foundation X was engaged by X-Rider and Amazon. While all these armies were defeated, Foundation X nevertheless succeeded in retrieving a sample of SOLU in Mediterranean Archipelago Country G as Kamen Rider Stronger fought off a combined army of all three grunt types. This operation was mobilized from Japan by Lem Kannagi who reported his progress to his superior Chancellor Kiima before proceeding in the next phase of his plan. Stepping out personally, Kannagi arrived at the site of a strike in Japan where, making an explosive appearance before Eiji Hino and Hina Izumi, he recovered a trio of Core Medals from forty years into the future that had been left following the destruction of the Greeed Kamen Rider Poseidon at the hands of Eiji as Kamen Rider OOO; Poseidon having came from the future through a time hole created by the meteor strike. Meanwhile, in Futo, Shotaro Hidari chased after a Foundation X convoy, ultimately managing to stop it. As Philip was preoccupied, Shotaro transformed into Kamen Rider Joker to destroy a Kamakiri and Kabuto Yummy spawned by Foundation X members. By then, Kannagi and his two aides arrived at a secret airport to enter their spacecraft - the Exodus - where he installed Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals into a Driver before the Seven Riders arrived. After neutralizing the interlopers, Kannagi stated that only the SOLU is needed. However, Kamen Rider Joker's interference had caused the SOLU sample to leak into the sewer. Nadeshiko The SOLU would adopt the form of a high school student named Nadeshiko Misaki whom surfaced at Amanogawa High School, where she came to the attention of Kamen Rider Fourze, Gentaro Kisaragi, and his Kamen Rider Club. Very soon, Kisaragi found that "Nadeshiko" was being pursued by the Horoscopes as he engaged the Kuniteru Emoto who had came to recover her with a pack of Dustards only to be fought back by Fourze with the help of Nadeshiko herself, who assumed her own Kamen Rider form by copying Fourze. As discovered by Kengo Utahoshi, this SOLU or Seeds Of Life from the Universe, was an alien lifeform that mimics what it saw. Meanwhile, at the Exodus, Kannagi was met by Mitsuaki Gamou whom provided him with eighteen Zodiarts Switches that he had requested. Noting that he had been made aware that Gamou's forces had attempt to take the SOLU, Kannagi was assured by Gamou who claimed that he intended to deliver it to him as a show of gratitude to the Foundation. Warning Gamou not to do anything that he might misinterpret, Kannagi recognized his Leo Zodiarts bodyguard as a match for his own Mutamits. Kannagi was assured, however, that he would eclipse the Horoscopes in good time as they took their leave. Following this, a quartet of Foundation X agents, posing as college scientists, attempted to claim Nadeshiko before moving to capture her by force as Masquerade Dopants. They were routed, however, by Fourze and Nadeshiko who would be met by Kannagi's henchman Katal, the Mutamit Suddendath, who they defeated together. Ultimately, however, Nadeshiko was captured by Kannagi himself who converted her into the SOLU Switch much to Gentaro's horror before leaving him to Suddendath. After using Nadeshiko's Rocket Switch Super-1 to destroy Suddendath, Gentaro was met by Eiji Hino who requested his help in defeating Foundation X. Fall of Kannagi Gentaro was introduced by Eiji to Shotaro Hidari and Philip, who explained to them the nature Foundation X with its agent Kannagi having betrayed the organization, murdering Chancellor Kiima, to take over the world. However, Kannagi sent his remaining aide Solaris to finish the Kamen Riders off by becoming the Unicorn Zodiarts while her followers become the Orion, Chameleon, and Hound Zodiarts. These Zodiarts of Foundation X were held off, however, by Kamen Rider Double as Eiji and Gentaro assumed their Kamen Rider forms to reach Kannagi. Amused at the Kamen Riders' intent to stop him, Kannagi put them at the mercy of an army of Dustards, Waste Yummy, and Masquerade Dopants which were ultimately wiped out by the Core Medal Combos of OOO and the Astroswitch combinations of Fourze before the Exodus begans takeoff. As Kamen Rider OOO was met and overpowered a force of eight Dummy Inhumanoids, Kamen Rider Fourze recovered a set of four Kamen Rider Astroswitches and three Kamen Rider Core Medals and, the two Riders used the items, they were revealed to be the Seven Legendary Kamen Riders as they were restored to their normal forms, telling the two young Kamen Riders to stop Kannagi while they held off the monster replicas as Kamen Rider Aqua arrives to give Kamen Rider OOO a new set of Super Core Medals from the future. Once inside the Exodus, the Kamen Riders faced Kannagi as he became Super Galaxy King and overpowered Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO before forcing the former outside. However, with the Kamen Rider Club's help, Kamen Rider Fourze used the Powerdizer to reach the Exodus. As Kamen Riders Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Aqua, along with the seven Kamen Riders defeated the monster replicas, Kamen Rider OOO used the Super Core Medals to become Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo to fight the Super Galaxy King on equal ground. Joined by Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States, he and Kamen Rider OOO double teamed the ex-Foundation X member before he used the SOLU Switch's power on them. But with Nadeshiko giving him a power boost, Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze executed the Super Tatoba Kick and Rider Double Drill Kick to destroy the Super Galaxy King by using their kicks to force him off of the Exodus just as the ship begins to explode, slamming into the ship's nose. Kannagi was briefly survived by his quartet of henchmen, whom were later intercepted and eliminated by Kamen Rider Meteor. Suddendath Beta A Suddendath Beta would attempt to avenge the death of his predecessor by attacking Kamen Rider Amazon in his rainforest home, then Fourze, though the Rider and monster were evenly matched, as they fought continuously for over a week. He was ultimately destroyed by Fourze Rocket Drill States. If the DVD's Amazon choice is selected as opposed to Fourze, Suddendath Beta simply runs away crying. Impatience As time passed, Foundation X grew dissatisfied as Gamou had not been sharing the results of his Cosmic Energy research with them. An Executive Member of Foundation X, flanked by four other Foundation X members, confronted Gamou on his way to his car with his bodyguard Kou Tatsugami, voicing Foundation's dissatisfaction. Though Gamou requested patience from the Foundation, assuring them that his plan was nearing completion, the executive insisted he show them his research, asserting that he had no right to refuse them due to the funding they had provided. When his henchmen attempted to seize Gamou's briefcase, they were all swiftly incapacitated by Tatsugami with the executive himself being caught in an armlock as Gamou warned him that he was very protective. Released from Tatsugami's grip, the executive warned that the Foundation would need their report soon as he fled with his henchmen. Broken Deal Later, a Female Executive Member of Foundation X, flanked by four other Foundation X members, met with Mitsuaki Gamou, who himself was flanked by Kouhei Hayami and Kou Tatsugami for a transaction meeting where Foundation X would receive replicas of the twelve Horoscopes Switches in return for ¥100,000,000. However, the meeting was interrupted by Inga Blink who stole the Switches for space warfare. The remaining Horoscopes, Mitsuaki Gamou included, would ultimately perish as a result of their final battles with the Kamen Riders in which they attempted to execute their ultimate agenda, the Day of Awakening. Resurrection Not much would be seen of Foundation X in the following years, but they would eventually be known to be eyeing the Rider Gashats of Kuroto Dan, CEO of Genm Corp., as a new resource. Two Worlds Kaisei Mogami from the World of Ex-Aid works for them and plots with his counterpart in the World of Build to destroy both worlds and fuse together. In the World of Build, their Guardians began attacking the Kamen Riders. Foundation X was able to recreate Core Medals and Zodiart Switches to summon fake Greeeds and Horoscopes as their henchmen. In other media Cyborg 009 *In the graphic novel adaptation of Cyborg 009, Foundation X is revealed to be a supporter of the death merchant organization Black Ghost and is mentioned several times as "The Foundation". Its name is revealed towards the end when one of its unseen operatives kills Skull on an unnamed space station for his failure to defeat the 00 Cyborgs and his scheming to overthrow them and take over the world. Members * was a valuable Foundation X member who was a Quark/Necro-Over hybrid, and the Utopia Dopant, the final major antagonist of Kamen Rider W. * is a researcher from Foundation X who picks up the T2 Gaia Memories from Kazu to take to the Foundation's headquarters in episode 44 of Kamen Rider W. However, as revealed in the opening of Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, he is attacked en route in a helicopter to Foundation X’s headquarters by Katsumi Daido who takes the T2 Eternal Memory as he escapes death when Tabata activated the suitcase’s self destruct, killing himself as the helicopter explodes and the other T2 Gaia Memories spread throughout Futo. * is the woman in charge of Foundation X, usually researching Foundation X reports about unusual events or artifacts, such as NEVER or the O Medals, which are graded from A, B, C, D, or F. She is often seen with a stopwatch, as she is very strict when it comes to keeping schedules. She is shown to check her stopwatch frequently and doing strict allocations of time for matters, even interrupting others’ talking and not sparing even a second more, should it affect her schedule. After Jun Kazu’s defeat, she officially decides to end Foundation X's Gaia Memory research. * was a Foundation X scientist studying the use of psychic ability and created an army of psychic-powered soldiers known as . He can transform into the and is the main antagonist in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal. * was one of Doctor Prospect’s Quarks bodyguards before he was killed off by Gozo Domoto. * was one of Doctor Prospect’s Quarks bodyguards before she was killed off by Kyosui Izumi. * is a top Foundation X agent who appears in The Beginning of N/Blood and Dreams, a short spin-off story of Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. * was a Foundation X researcher who, before the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, was known throughout Foundation X for successfully creating the Super Evolved Lifeform Mutamids. He then was granted funding for researching the time anomaly and SOLU that crashed to Earth, and created the GingaOh Driver using Kamen Rider Poseidon’s Core Medals, and the SOLU Switch created from the SOLU that had become Nadeshiko Misaki. However, he betrayed his supervisor and all of Foundation X, and revealed his intention to use the GingaOh Driver to rule not only the Earth, but the entire galaxy as the . He was destroyed as the Super Galaxy King by the combination of OOO’s Super Tatoba Kick and Fourze’s Double Rocket Drill Kick. * is one of Lem Kannagi’s subordinates. Foundation X experiments have turned him into a Mutamit known as , who resembles a dragon with a breath weapon of bright blue energy. Katal fight Kamen Rider Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club before meeting his end at the hands of Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States’s Rider Tailspin Crusher. * is one of Lem Kannagi’s subordinates. She has also been transformed into a Mutamit by Foundation X who demonstrates catlike abilities without transforming, but never transforms into full Mutamit form. Instead she utilizes a Zodiarts Switch to become a copy of the Unicorn Zodiarts. She is defeated by Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme. * is Lem Kannagi’s superior in Foundation X. She is killed by Kannagi after his agenda to take over the world is exposed. * * * was a Foundation X scientist who was originally named . * was a Foundation X scientist who was originally named . *An unidentified Foundation X member exploited the Night of Safari Gashat. * is a member of Foundation X who collaborates with his World of Build counterpart to complete the Enigma, and transforms into Kaiser Reverse. He uses the Foundation’s resources to create copies of the Zodiarts and Greeeds. He merges with his counterpart to become Bi-Kaiser, who is destroyed along with the Enigma by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid’s Hyper Critical Sparking and Kamen Rider Build’s Sparkling Finish. Notes *From the Toei official book General Facts of Kamen Rider, Foundation X seems to have some connection with the Foundation from Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. **It may or may not be related to the Foundation which was mentioned to have been funding the Yggdrasill Corporation in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron. *Foundation X is the financial backer of many evil organizations and research facilities. Their manner of involvement with other organizations is somewhat similar to Shocker and the Great Leader's support of evil organizations in the Showa Era. *The only known Rider devices that Foundation X have not focused on are the Wizard Rings, Lockseeds, Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, Viral Cores, and Eyecons, as there have been no signs of the organization's involvements from Kamen Rider Wizard to Kamen Rider Ghost. **As such, it's currently unknown as to why they would skip from Wizard all the way to Ghost and suddenly take an interest in Ex-Aid. At this point in time, no concrete evidence in-series supports their involvement in Wizard-''Ghost''. The organization does make a return in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, where the main villain is a former employee at Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics and allied with his parallel universe counterpart, who is a member of Foundation X. ***Although Foundation X is currently not known to have done any research on the Wizard Rings and Eyecons, the presence of Beast on the Beast Rider Squad and Kaisei Mogami recognizing Kamen Rider Ghost when he appears to fight the Nebula Bugster outbreak indicates that they have been keeping tabs on the other Riders. ****If Foundation X has indeed followed the Riders' exploits, it's likely they've either researched those systems and not utilized them in any story, or understood the nature/history of those systems and decided they're incompatible with their goals. **According to the promotion picture of some Premium Bandai products, Foundation X seems to be involved in the project of Buttobasoul Medal, including Energy Items, and solely developed the . Appearances **Episode 33: Ancient City Mayhem **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' * **Cyborg 009 (Graphic Novel) * Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} * Category:W Characters Category:Fourze Characters Category:Villains Category:Museum Category:Organization Category:Rider Creator Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Build Characters Category:Organizations with revived monsters